Lonestar
by the female apophis
Summary: It's been a year since the war was over. Sam wants to come home...to him


Lonestar

By: the female apophis

A/N: Okay, again, I really don't know what possessed me to write this, but I did. Hope you guys like it. 

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: It's been a year since the war was over. Sam wants to come home...to him.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

I am in so much pain. The pain tears through my chest as the staff blast rips through me. I can see Jack running towards me, but I know he won't make it. I see him kneel beside me as I take my last breath. 

Suddenly there's a bright light, and I see the eyes of a young child. A boy I had the pleasure of meeting once, Skaara.

It's been a year since I died. A year since I left everything behind me to join those who have also ascended. I'm tired of it. I want to see my friends again. I want to be held in his arms without having to worry about consequences.

It's time. Oma doesn't stop me as I make my way back to Earth.

Instead of going straight to his house, I want to pay my respects to those who also died on that fateful day.

I come to a long wall in D.C. It has the name of every single soldier who died in the war against the Goa'uld. I come to stand in front of the 'C' section and notice that my name is not alone.

The families of many soldiers who died left messages to be engraved on the wall. Mine is no different. My name has three messages under it; one from dad and Mark, one from the guys and Janet, and one from him.

His message simply states 'I love you. Never forget that.' I know I won't.

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to look at the person walking towards me.

It's him. He comes to a stop beside me looking at the names and I see his eyes brighten with unshed tears. He leans over and softly places his lips to my name. After stepping back he pulls a single white rose out of his coat and places it on the ground.

I want so badly to take his hand in my own and tell him that I'm right there, that I never left. 

As I reach out to do so, I realize that I haven't officially descended yet and that my hand would pass right through his own. My hand falls limply back to my side. 

I watch as he turns and walks away. I follow him to his truck and climb into the passenger side of the cabin. I wish I could tell him I was there, that he didn't have to hurt anymore. But I can't yet.

The time is coming soon though.

As we pull up outside of his house, I follow him inside and watch as he makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the fridge.

He makes his way to the living room and sets the beer down on the coffee table. He then proceeds to make his way to the CD player and I'm soon listening to one of my old CD's. I'm touched that he chose the song he did.

I think I might have found my entrance. I descend in his bedroom and slip on a T-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

The song is getting close to where I want it, and I stand in the door waiting for the words to fill the room.

I hear the music leading up to it and step into the room. As the words come on, I sing with them

__

And I wanna wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me

He turns to look at me. Before I can do anything, I'm wrapped in his arms. I hold on to him just as desperately as he is holding me. I never want to leave his arms.

He pulls back slightly to look me in the eye.

"I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too Jack."

We hold onto each other again, and we rock gently back in forth in beat with the music. We dance like that for some time, and only the ringing of the doorbell brings us out of our reverie.

Jack excuses himself to go answer it while I go get a drink from the kitchen.

"I don't care Jack. You shouldn't be alone tonight of all nights."

"I'm not alone Danny, would you please leave."

"What do you mean you're not alone."

I decide to make my presence known. Kind of.

"Jack, you want anything babe?"

"Did you meet someone?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Jack, I asked if you want anything."

I come out into the living room where Jack and Daniel are holding their conversation. I throw an arm around Jack's waist and he in turn throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Daniel."

"Sam?"

Daniel immediately grabs me and hugs me tightly to his chest. I hug him back and soon pull back to stand once more beside Jack.

"Wha...how...When did you come back?"

"About an hour ago."

Daniel just stares at me for a minute before looking back to Jack.

"Well, I'll...um...leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

He makes his way out to his car, and I have a feeling that he'll be calling Janet soon and telling her the good news.

We make our way back into the living room where we take a seat down on his couch. I snuggle up to him and listen to his rhythmic breathing. It lulls me and I'm soon sleeping, his heart beat pounding under my ear.

When I awake the next morning, I'm lying in his bed, safe in his arms. I can tell he's still sleeping, and I'm reluctant to disturb him. I turn around to face him and watch as his eyelids flicker and witness a soft smile ascends on his lips. His breathing soon changes and with a soft sigh his eyes open to peer into my own.

"Morning babe."

"Morning beautiful. How are you this morning?"

"Never felt better, you?"

I was telling the truth, I had never slept better in my entire life.

"Same. My back's a little sore, but other than that I'm good."

"Flip over."

"What?"

"You heard me, flip over."

He gives me a confused look, but does what I say.

Soon, he's groaning in pleasure as I work the tough knots out of his muscles.

Satisfied that my work is done, I lay back down beside him, and gaze into the chocolatey depths of his own.

Before either of us could do anything else, the doorbell rings again. We both groan at the sudden intruder of our moment and rise slowly out of the bed. We walk hand in hand to the door, where we see that Janet is standing there talking to Daniel. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss before we open the door.

Looks like Jack and I aren't the only couple around here.

We let them in, and Janet grabs me into a tight hug, one in which I'm glad to return. We soon begin talking, and I learn that she and Daniel are engaged. If I want the job, she wants me to be her maid-of-honor. I accept on the spot.

Seven hours later, they leave. Jack and I wave to them as they pull out of his driveway and then proceed to his kitchen where make dinner.

We're so at ease with each other. I'm still surprised at the ease in which we settled into living together. It's almost like we'd done it before. But I remember my life before I ascended, and I know we didn't live together, as much as it pained both of us.

As we crawl into the bed that night, I turn to Jack and suddenly I know.

I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with this man, starting tonight.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. That's how it started. Soon passion sets in and it seems that there's no end to that passion.

Nine years of waiting can do a lot to ya.

I've never tasted anything quite Jack O'Neill. It's like an exotic fruit; sweet, spicy, and once forbidden. It's a taste I like, and will never get tired of.

As the sun greets us the next morning, I think about how symbolic it is. The sun represents the beginning of our relationship, just beginning to dawn. As it sinks lower in the sky at night, it makes me think about what our lives are like after the light has gone from the sky, but not from our hearts.

All is right with the world, and nothing can change that.

We are lovers forever entwined by the soul, unable to break from each other, unwilling to do so.

Love is a many splendored thing.

~fin~

Okay, tell me what you think. I really wanna know. I spent quite a bit of time on this one. Hope you liked it.

"I was walking in a forest, and a tree fell right in front of me and Keebler elves went everywhere."-Buzz Nutley


End file.
